


It Came Upon a Midnight Queer

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sherlock Loves John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: A post-case high finally brings John and Sherlock together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hope_Austen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Austen/gifts), [LauraSophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraSophia/gifts), [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear."

It came upon a midnight queer  
That glorious night post-case  
As John and Sherlock caught their breath  
After a rooftop chase  
There in the hall their shoulders bumped  
Together as they climbed the stair  
They caught each other’s eyes and then  
Their giggles filled the air  
  
Into the flat the two men went  
Their laughter now fading fast  
As something else rose up within  
And brought them together at last  
John acted first with fierce resolve  
He touched Sherlock’s lips with his own  
The silence in the flat was rent  
By Sherlock’s passionate moan  
  
Onto the sofa both men flopped  
Their blood rushing south made them weak  
Then Sherlock took John’s hand in his  
And gathered his courage to speak  
“I love you John, I always have  
I love you with all of my heart  
And if you feel the same way, too  
Then please let us never part”  
  
It came upon that midnight queer  
As John answered Sherlock, so bold  
“I love you now and forever more  
My heart you will always hold”  
They went to bed together then  
To consummate their true love  
Rejoicing here upon this earth  
As the angels rejoiced above

**Author's Note:**

> My goal is to post a new carol every day until Christmas. If you have any suggestions for songs, let me know in the comments. And, as always, your kudos are the best gifts. :) 


End file.
